Heroes of the Bolt
by The Goon
Summary: Sequel to "Countdown to Doomsday" and "Resurrection". The heroes of Brawl travel across worlds recruiting help against Andross (and his allies) and stop Tabuu from being released. But it will take more than numbers to combat this latest threat, and some of the heroes will learn what it means to carry their mysterious bolt insignias.


**Hey guys, it's me, The Goon. This new SSBB fanfic is the third in the fanfic series, and it is also the final one. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone by Nintendo or Sega.**

* * *

On a small island paradise near Angel Island, there was an office sitting under the palm trees by the cliff. Inside this office was Team Chaotix, a detective agency (though briefly guns for hire during the Black Arms invasion), consisting of Espio, Vector, and Charmy. Espio, the chameleon of few words, was leaning against the wall, looking at a photo of a grateful client from way back. Vector, the head of the agency, was sitting back on his desk listening to his tunes on the small radio inside. Charmy, the hyper third wheel, kept himself entertained by chasing a remote controlled copter that was somehow on auto-pilot.

When the radio started garbling, Vector practically fell out of his seat. Not only was his music being blocked, but someone thought they could just use the radio to talk to them.

"This case better be good if they're interrupting my tunes!" shouted Vector.

"Vector! Espio! Charmy! Are any of you there?"

The person speaking was Tails. Vector immediately scrambled to get the radio and pick up the frequency.

"Tails? That you? Where are you guys?" asked Vector.

"We're on an escape ship from Dr. Eggman!" he exclaimed, "The world is in danger!"

"What kind of danger?" asked Espio.

"Remember when Solaris was freed and wreaked havoc on the world?" asked Tails.

"I heard about it, but none of us were there for it," replied Espio.

"Try imagining Solaris destroying more than one world!" exclaimed Tails.

"How did that even happen?" he asked.

"Kind of a long story," replied Tails, "And I don't know the whole thing."

"Then have someone who was tell us!" exclaimed Vector.

"Yeah!" Charmy cheered excitedly, "I wanna know how this all happened!"

A few moments of silence passed before someone else briefly took over. Though he did not introduce himself, it was Toon Green Link who was speaking.

"Can you guys hear me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear!" exclaimed Vector.

"Okay, we're all a bunch of heroes from different worlds who were brought together by the Ultimate Power Stars. We were all doing our different things until the P.V.U interfered and tried to use them to bring about Doomsday. So after Toad Town got attacked, we went to Peach's Castle to reach their dimension, and fought their leader, Dimentio, before saving everything in existence. Then we were all washed up onto an island and we sorta rested after that, and everybody got separated. Worse, myself and my clones were changed into our child forms, and we're still short a few people. Oh, and we also fought Darkkoopa who was supposed to be dead after the P.V.U battle, but was revived by Greed E. toad, former treasurer of Mushroom Kingdom who wanted to use us and Darkkoopa to release Majora from the mask it was imprisoned in (it killed Greed, by the way)."

Tails resumed from that point on.

"By that time we met these guys, and we found out that the island had actually grown from the _S.S. Egg Airwhale_ from way back! And the penguin Princess Peach rescued is actually a prince who can use powers to make someone say completely different from what they actually mean! And then Eggman turned out to be a prisoner of Metal Sonic, who was reprogrammed by a scientist named Andross and he nearly destroyed the whole island with a giant battleship he uses to travel dimensions! And because the Chao Paradise was destroyed with it, it caused so much chaos in the world that the Prince of All Cosmos had to start rolling up more Katamari to restore balance, but that's bad because the Katamari are breaking the lock keeping Tabuu in the Subspace! If too many of them are made before we can stop Andross, Tabuu will be free once again!"

"...Whoa. You just blew my mind, man. Real heavy stuff!" exclaimed Vector, "So, uh, why are you telling us this again?"

"Because we need all the help we can get," Sonic interjected, "That includes you guys."

"Well, we'd like to help," said Vector, "But we've already got a bunch of other cases on our doorstep."

Actually, there hadn't been a case in nearly two weeks.

"I have access to money we will pay you upfront," said Eggman.

"You've got yourselves guns for hire" exclaimed Vector.

"Great!" exclaimed Sonic, "We'll be there in a few!"

After the transmission ended, Charmy and Vector cheered and high-fives each other.

"I'm not sure about this job," said Espio, "It sounds a little out of our league, as loathe as I am to admit it."

"Espio, you know our policy!" exclaimed Vector, "We never turn down a job that pays!"

"And this pay is HUMONGOUS!" cheered a stimulated Charmy.

Before Espio could reply with his concerns, a loud vibration erupted across the island. When Team Chaotix looked outside, they saw a giant vessel pop out from the briny blue waters of the Angel Island shores. The top hatch opened, with Sonic and Mario waving them in.

"Not too late to change your mind," Espio said as the team walked towards the ship.

"We already accepted the job," replied Vector.

"Did we mention the BIG CASH?!" exclaimed Charmy.

Team Chaotix made their way across the metal exterior of the ship, then stepped through the hatch. Vector closed it behind him, and the ship went back under the water.

Thus did Team Chaotix join the fight.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**~The Goon~**


End file.
